


Emerald Didn't Need Her Foot

by Psyga315



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Episode: s03e09, Episode: s03e09 PvP, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ruby managed to catch up to meet up with Emerald during the bout between Penny and Pyrrha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Didn't Need Her Foot

Emerald watched the battle unfold, waiting for a moment to activate her Semblance.

“Hey, Emerald!” Suddenly Ruby appeared.

“Ah! Ruby! What are you doing?”

“I was wondering the same thing about you.” Ruby said. Crap. She’s onto her. She can’t do anything that would tip her off now. Emerald groaned. She wasn’t able to do her Semblance, which meant that Pyrrha wouldn’t-

Wait, did Pyrrha just stab Penny with her magnetized spear?

All the magnetism overloaded the poor girl and she exploded. Everyone screamed as bits of Penny flew everywhere.

“Penny, no!” Ruby cried out.

Emerald just shrugged and left.


End file.
